This invention relates to a live animal trap.
Various types of live animal traps have been provided which utilize an enclosed cage having a door at one end thereof. The door is raised and held in position by a trigger mechanism which can be actuated from within the cage. The animal enters the cage, touches the trip mechanism, and causes the door to close so as to enclose the animal in the trap.
Several problems are encountered with present animal traps of this type. Many prior art devices place the trip mechanism near the front of the cage so that the animal is often not completely within the trap before tripping the door. This results in the door not closing satisfactorily and permits the animal to escape on many occasions.
Another disadvantage of many prior art cages is that the linkage extending from the trip mechanism to the door is often in a position where it will be engaged by the animal accidentally before the animal is completely within the cage. Also, many prior art trip mechanisms involve complicated linkages which do not permit the instant release of the door.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices is the difficulty in opening the door after the animal has been trapped inside. In order to release the door to the cage, it is often necessary in prior art devices to place one's hand near the cage where the animal can scratch or bite. It is, therefore, often difficult to release the animal without endangering oneself.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved live animal trap.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap which utilizes a half trip treadle located to the rear of the cage so as to allow the animal to be totally in the trap before tripping the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an animal trap which utilizes a trip rod extending from the trip treadle to the door wherein the trip rod is located near the top of the cage, thereby giving total freedom for the animal to move in the cage and eliminating the likelihood of accidental tripping of the door before the animal is completely within the cage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap, wherein the trip rod extends directly from the trip treadle to the door in a single unitary piece, thereby allowing instant release of the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of trap wherein the door is located to the extreme front of the cage, is hinged outwardly in the open position, and allows the animal to be completely inside the cage before it is released to close.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap which utilizes a spring-loaded catch which will snap into the lock position and secure the door regardless of the position of the cage.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a spring-loaded catch which permits the door to be opened by lifting up on an eyelet by hand, or which can be opened by use of an elongated cord or wire.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trap, wherein the operator can position himself several feet away from the trap and open the door with ease so as to release the animal with complete safety.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved animal trap which includes a spring-loaded catch which has parts which can be easily replaced in the case of damage by the operator or by an animal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a trap having a spring-loaded catch which allows the operator to have his hands completely away from the trap when releasing the animal so as to improve the safety thereof.
A further object of the present invention is a provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.